Electrochemical sensors have long been used to measure properties of fluids. Such sensors typically include a measuring electrode assembly and a reference electrode assembly, both which are electrically coupled to an instrument that senses the difference in electrical potential between the electrodes. In sensors of this kind, the measuring electrode assembly typically is exposed directly to the target fluid; whereas the reference electrode assembly is immersed in a stable electrolytic solution, i.e., a reference electrolyte. Sensors of this kind further include an ion-permeable separator, commonly referred to as liquid junction or salt bridge, disposed between the reference electrolyte and the target fluid, to enable a closed circuit between the electrodes.
In use, the measuring electrode generates a potential that varies as a function of prescribed parameters of the target fluid. The potential difference between the measuring electrode and the reference electrode provides a basis for measuring the prescribed parameters of the target fluid. For an accurate reading, the reference electrode must provide a stable potential.
The liquid junction plays an important role in achieving and maintaining a stable potential for the reference electrode. Ideally, the liquid junction should enable ionic communication between the reference electrolyte and the target fluid, while otherwise preventing transfer or intermingling of the fluids. Contamination or dilution of the reference electrolyte can unduly inhibit performance of the reference electrode, which is of particular concern when used in harsh chemical environments. The ability of the liquid junction to inhibit diffusion of the measured fluid, and ions therefrom, can be generally referred to as its resistance factor.
Much attention has been given to designing effective liquid junctions having a high resistance factor. Many approaches attempt to establish a tortuous path for ions through the junction by confining travel through relatively complex structural configurations that incorporate multiple components assembled together. For example, certain approaches include multiple layers held together with wood dowels. Other approaches utilize long path salt bridges for ionic communication between the liquid junction and the reference electrode, which generally require such sensors to have a relatively large sensor body, including housing length and diameter. Current approaches, particularly in industrial applications, often combine multiple tortuous path junctions connected by long path salt bridges.
Although generally effective, such approaches are relatively expensive and time-consuming to manufacture. Moreover, performance of such approaches can deteriorate with time.
It should be appreciated that there remains a need for an electrochemical sensor that addresses these concerns. The present invention fulfills this need and others.